Hijos de Héroes
by Mad Sky
Summary: En realidad fuimos adolescentes comunes y corrientes, que acabamos demasiadas veces en el despacho del profesor Longbotton e hicimos daño a personas que queríamos, y salimos heridos. Esta es la historia de los más pequeños Weasley. O al menos la parte de la historia que vale al pena contar.
1. Introducción

Harry Potter no me pertenece. Espero que os guste.

* * *

_Estimado lector:_

_En primer lugar quiero dejar muy claro que yo no soy escritora, ni pretendo hacerme pasar por una. Podría decir que soy periodista, porque llevo trabajando para El Profeta desde que acabé el colegio, hace ya tres años, pero eso sería una palabra demasiado grande para describir el papeleo de oficina y las tres pequeñas columnas que he conseguido archivar en mis logros. Para ser completamente sincera, me dieron el trabajo por mi nombre. O más bien por mi apellido, y porque con sólo dieciocho años y después de pasar los últimos siete en la segura burbuja que es Hogwarts no sabía nada de mí misma, ni de lo que quería hacer con mi vida y mamá consiguió convencerme fácilmente de que hacer reportajes era algo maravilloso._

_Así que aquí estoy, escribiendo una introducción para lo que posiblemente sea el artículo peor escrito de la historia de La Revista del Profeta. Llevaban intentando publicarlo durante años, mientras todos nosotros estábamos aún en Hogwarts, pero mamá - la única Weasley a la que los periodistas tenían acceso por compartir profesión con ella – se negó durante años a escribirlo alegando que ella sólo cubría los deportes, aunque todos sabemos que puede escribir sobre cualquier cosa._

_Fue Padma Patil-Finnigan (piel tostada, melena negra y ojos almendrados, seguro que la has visto en fotos) , una vieja amiga de la familia y la actual directora de La Revista, la que se dio cuenta hace unos meses de que yo estaba también aquí. Y era una Weasley (técnicamente una Potter, pero para el caso era exactamente lo mismo). Así que habló conmigo toda una tarde, y tal vez fue la forma en la que expuso el artículo, o el hecho de que me moría por escribir algo en lugar de releer noticias viejas mientras archivaba papeles, pero el caso es que acepté escribir "La Segunda Generación Weasley en Hogwarts", para contar nuestra adolescencia._

_Volviendo la vista atrás, sin embargo, creo que acepté por Vic y la pequeña Charlotte, y por Molly y James y Fred y Ro y Al y Rosie y Dom y Lucy y Louis y Hugo. Y por mi misma y todos aquellos que de alguna manera forman parte de nuestra enorme familia a través de todos ellos. Porque todos hemos sido objeto de atención desde que estábamos en el vientre materno y nunca estamos de todo en paz. Conoces los titulares. "La priemra de las Weasley llega a Hogwarts" "El hijo mayor de Harry Potter despidiéndose por primera vez de sus padres" "Los hijos de Hermione y Ronald Weasley, disfrutando del Londres Muggle" "Los gemelos de Fred Weasley en la graduación" "La última de los Potter empieza su último curso" etc, etc, etc. Nunca somos Vic o James o Dom o Ro. Nunca soy Lily. Y sé que escribir esto no va a cambiar que para todos vosotros ahí fuera sea sólo "la hija de Harry Potter", pero les debo intentarlo a todos ellos. Esa es la intención de este artículo, demostraros a todos que en realidad fuimos adolescentes comunes y corrientes, que acabamos demasiadas veces en el despacho del profesor Longbotton e hicimos daño a personas que queríamos, y salimos heridos. Y que ahora somos adultos, o lo estamos intentando, que se siguen equivocando y fallando exactamente igual que lo haces tú._

_Cuando finalmente acabé de escribir, me di cuenta de que sólo había hecho un desastre lleno de nombres e historias de amor. Pero Padma lo leyó de arriba abajo y me sonrió cuando me lo devolvió diez días después "No te preocupes Lily" me dijo alegremente cuando le comenté mis dudas "Todas las buenas historias de adolescentes deberían tener amor". Lo que sí notamos fue que era demasiado largo, había escrito sin descanso durante meses, temiendo que se me escaparan los recuerdos y tenía tantas páginas que no cabían en un solo archivador._

_"¿Qué te parecería publicarlo como un libro?" me preguntó._

_"Yo no puedo escribir un libro" respondí inmediatamente. Padma patil-Finnigan se echó a reír._

_"Ya lo has hecho, cariño. ¿Por qué no publicarlo?"_

_Y no se me ocurrió ninguna buena razón. Por eso tengo que escribir este desastre de introducción. Por eso tienes ahora una novela entre las manos._

_De hecho, solo tienes parte de la historia, porque a los editores les pareció una buena idea para ganar dinero separarlo en forma de trilogía y Padma estuvo de acuerdo. Lo cierto es que siempre hemos estado divididos en tres en cierto modo, los otros chicos y yo. Victoire y Molly siempre han estado más unidas, de la misma manera que James y Fred y Roxanne y Al y Rose. Por eso el primer libro cuenta mi historia, y la de Hugo, Louis, Dominique, Lucy y todos aquellos que influyeron en nosotros, los pequeños Weasley._

_O al menos la parte de la historia que vale la pena contar._

_Con cariño,_

_**Lily L. Potter**_


	2. No Weasley

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, como sin duda sabréis. **

* * *

Dominique Weasley retorció un mechón de puntas rosas entre sus dedos y lanzó un gruñido en la dirección general de los periodistas que se situaban entre su familia y la barrera que separaba el andé de los andenes 9 y 10. Todos los demás parecían completamente ajenos al interés que su vuelta al colegio parecía suscitar en la redacción de El Profeta. Eso sólo la enfadó más. De toda la nueva generación de Weasley-Potters, ella parecía ser la única que todavía se sentía incómoda cuando una cámara la apuntaba. Avanzó lentamente detrás de Louis que, naturalmente, estaba aprovechando para lucirse y finalmente consiguió llegar a la seguridad del expreso de Hogwarts.

-Gracias a Dios- murmuró empujando a Louis con toda su fuerza para moverlo del medio- Estúpidos periodistas

-Wow, Dom, estás realmente feliz de volver al colegio ¿no?- exclamó James con una sonrisa burlona.-Que suerte tienes de que aún te queden dos años.

-Dice el chico único chico que vuelve a King's Cross después de graduarse porque echa demasiado de menos Hogwarts.

-Hogwarts, querida Dom, me echa de menos a mí.

Dominique murmuró algo parecido a "idiota presuntuoso" y miró alrededor en busca de apoyo. Al y Lily se encogieron de hombros, como si estuvieran ya demasiado acostumbrados al ego de su hermano mayor. Lucy le sonrió de forma simpática, pero esa era Lucy, parecía estar siempre sonriendo. Dom ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a su hermano y a Hugo, si James lo decía, estaba perfecto en sus cabezas. Fue Rose quien soltó un resoplido de risa y negó con la cabeza hacia el mayor de los Potter, como si hubiera dicho la cosa más estúpida del planeta. Rose siempre se parecía a la tía Hermione cuando hacía eso.

Eso era todo, sólo ocho Weasley-Potter's en el andé ese año. Y sólo siete de ellos iban a subirse al tren. La mitad de los magníficos primos de Dom se habían graduado ya, ella misma iba a empezar sexto curso con la sensación de que alguien la había arrancado de primer año y la había puesto directamente a punto de empezar su penúltimo.

Por primera vez, Dominique vio lo disminuido que se había quedado el reinado Weasley-Potter después de perder a James, Fred y Ro el año anterior. Los Weasley habían dominado el colegio durante años, tal vez porque duplicaban con facilidad a cualquier otra familia, tal vez porque eran famosos o tal vez porque todos llamaban la atención con sus cabezas de colores brillantes. Todos menos Dom.

James y Al habían heredado el pelo rebelde de tío Harry, color negro profundo. Lily, en cambio, tenía el pelo rojo claro, liso y grueso exactamente igual que el de su madre. Los mechones dorados de Louis resplandecían bajo cualquier tipo de luz (exactamente de la misma forma en la que lo hacía la melena lisa de Victoire) exactamente igual que lo hacían los rizos prácticamente naranjas de Lucy. Hugo tenía el mismo tono de rojo que tío Ron y en cuanto a Rose, bueno, sus rizos rojos oscuros y brillantes siempre llamaban la atención de todo el mundo en cuanto entraba en una habitación.

El pelo de Dominique no era rojo, ni rubio, sólo un tono apagado en medio de los dos, algo más brillante gracias l tinte rosa que había puesto en sus puntas. Era la única Weasley de la historia que había nacido sin pecas y sus ojos azules no tenían la chispa propia del abuelo Arthur, tío George y todos sus primos, eran solamente azul pálido.

Dom era una gama de colores pastel perdida en medio de colores brillantes.

-De acuerdo chicos-exclamó James poniéndose en movimiento- No vemos en Hosmedage el próximo fin de semana. Espero no veros a ninguno cerca de "Las tres escobas".

James y Fred había comprado el pub de Abeforth Dumbeldore cuando este se jubiló aquel verano y ambos estaban obsesionados con la gran competencia que supondría "Las tres escobas" durante todo el año escolar.

-Tranquilízate, James. Los chicos irán a donde vayamos nosotros-dijo Louis en uno de sus arrebatos de superioridad.

Esta vez, todos soltaron un bufido de exasperación.

-De acuerdo. Severus, no te rompas el cuello jugando al Quidditch-dijo James palmeando la espalda de su hermano de la forma más masculina que podía- Lils, cuídate de los chicos ¿de acuerdo?- Lily puso los ojos en blanco mientras su hermano mayor la abrazaba.-En cuanto al resto de vosotros, enanos, meteros en todos los líos que podáis sin que os pillen.

-¡Vale! ¡Vamonos!

Louis siempre había sido el menos dado a las grandes despedidas afectuosas. Mientras todos sus primos desaparecían en el interior del tren, Dom sintió como James le agarraba el brazo.

-Oye Dominique. Este año es importante- comentó mirando incómodamente al suelo.

-Lo sé- ¿estaba James, de todas las personas, intentando motvarla a estudiar?

-Quiero decir, importante para ti. Con los dieciséis y eso. Deberías intentar averiguar quien eres.

-¿Quién soy?

-Sí, ya sabes-James señalo con la barbilla toda la figura de Dom-Quien eres.

Y después se desapareció.

Dominique miró su reflejo en la ventanilla del tren. Todo lo que James había visto. Sus botas militares de una tienda muggle de segunda mano y los vaqueros desilachados no encajaban nada con la camiseta rosa pálido y las uñas de colores que llevaba, pero sí con las mechas rosas y los seis pendientes de su oreja derecha.

Le quedaba mejor que el look de gótica que había intentado en su tercer año, y que los vestidos de flores y faldas abombadas que llevó durante el último trimestre del primer curso. Y que los chándals y sudaderas que había intentado el año pasado.

Pero sobre todo miró sus ojos pálidos, y su piel d eporcelana sin pecas, y el tono apagado de su pelo.

Parpadeó furiosamente para retener las lágrimas antes de que Lucy, con su nariz respingona y pecosa y sus ojos negros llenos de la chispa Weasley, las viera.

Se dejó caer con pesadez al lado de su prima (y mejor amiga) en el último compartimento del tren.

Dom no sabía quién era, pero estaba segura de quién no era.

No era una Weasley.

* * *

Hugo Weasley apenas tenía sitio en el vagón que hasta hacía unos segundos había estado ocupado sólo por él y Louis. De algún modo, dudaba que alguna de esas chicas estuviera allí por él. El pelo rojo fuego y las narices grandes y pecosas no suelen levantar tantas pasiones como las facciones suaves marcadas y el pelo rubio que caía sobre los ojos justo de la manera correcta. Louis siempre lo había tenido fácil. No solo llevaba el apellido Weasley, sino que además había heredado cada parte de Veela que poseía su madre.

Consideró salir del compartimento y buscar a Lily y su mejor amiga Lavender Patil-Smith, o tal vez ir a sentarse con Dom y Lucy, que casi con total seguridad estaban sentadas solo con Olivia Thomas, (a la que Hugo conocía desde pequeño porque su padre había sido compañero de habitación del padre de Hugo durante seis años) pero aunque por algún milagro consiguiera desencajarse de su asiento comprimido contra la ventanilla todavía tendría que escalar a las diez chicas que se habían colado en el vagón. Posiblemente James, Fred e incluso Al lo abrían echo aprovechando para rozarse con alguna pierna desnuda; pero no Hugo. Hugo jamás hacía cosas como esa, nada que llamara demasiado la atención. No era exactamente tímido, simplemente le costaba empezar a hablar sin más con algún desconocido por voluntad propia.

Hugo desaparecía detrás de los otros Weasleys. Estaba convencido de que en realidad no era un Gryffindor, hacía años que el sombrero seleccionador había dejado de molestarse y gritaba "Gryffindor" con toda su fuerza en cuanto escuchaba el famoso apellido. Pero Hugo no era audaz como James, Fred, no era valiente como Vic y Ro, ni leal como Al, Molly y Louis, ni apasionado como Rose, Lucy y Dom. Hugo era más bien del tipo callado, agradable y silencioso, que se mantenía en segundo plano y huía de los focos de atención.

Si no fuera por Louis, y muy especialmente por Lily que se preocupaba de no abandonarlo nunca en medio de un gran grupo de gente, apenas tendría un par de amigos que había hecho sin la ayuda de sus primos. Habría encajado en Hufflepuff, y posiblemente era lo suficientemente inteligente como para ir a Revenclaw; pero no en Gryffindor "donde habitan los valientes".

Le habría gustado estar en otra casa, lejos de su numerosa familia. Intentar ser Hugo sin los Weasley. Tal vez así tendría idea de quién era, o quien quería ser.

No tenía sueños de fama en el Quidditch, ni de viajar por el mundo, ni de arriesgar su vida siendo auror, ni de criar dragones o romper maldiciones. En los Weasley-Potter eso era, más o menos, tan raro como tener una segunda cabeza.

Sencillamente era demasiado simple para su increíble familia.

Hugo quería exactamente las mismas cosas que había querido durante cinco años, sentir que encajaba en su familia y encajar con la misma chica que había querido desde que tenía once años. A punto de empezar su quinto curso, seguía sintiéndose fuera de luagar entre sus primos y apenas conseguía balbucear alguna frase coherente ante Alice Longbotton .

_Cero de dos_.

No, definitivamente no era un valiente.

De pronto, Hugo sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajaba. Al parecer, Louis se había mudado con una rubia al pasillo y el resto de las chicas abandonaban el vagón rápidamente, dejándolo solo.

Hugo parecía acabar siempre solo.

* * *

**Espero que os guste. Al final he decidido añadir a Rose y Al a la historia, porque me gustan demasiado para dejarlos fuera. Si hay alguna duda sobre las edades de los chicos no dudéis en preguntar, y no os preocupéis, los mayores saldrán poco a poco para saber que fue de ellos. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
